


Hot Springs Surprise

by cheesebrood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Mating Press, Mind Break, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stomach Bulge, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesebrood/pseuds/cheesebrood
Summary: After being caught peeping on Sakura, Ino and Hinata, Naruto is found by a few more visitors to the hot springs. Will they be more understanding and merciful than the girls his age?
Relationships: Inuzuka Hana/Uzumaki Naruto, Mitarashi Anko/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Hot Springs Surprise

“You're lucky I'm letting you off lightly on this Naruto,” Sakura stated as she started to leave the hot springs Ino and Hinata following closely behind.

The three of them were taking a break after a mission in the hot springs after a difficult mission when Ino noticed someone was peeping on them. After finding out it was Naruto, Sakura pulled him over the divider and beat him up until he was unconscious.

In the changing rooms after the three left, Three more women entered and started getting ready to get in the hot springs. "I've been so horny recently," Anko said. She was in the process of getting undressed. She had large DD breasts which turned any guy's head, especially in her revealing fishnet outfit. That and her perfect figure and willingness to fuck almost any guy got her the reputation of the biggest slut in all of Konoha.

She, Kurenai and Hana had these weekly hot springs outings where they could relax and get stuff like this off their chests. "Why do all the guys I find so disappointing?" She continued. "The last two guys I found had such small cocks I could barely feel them. Is finding a guy with a huge cock so hard? I just want to get my pussy wrecked by a monster cock. I haven't cum in so long,"

"I told you Anko if you stay with a guy for a bit longer than a day you may find that you may start to like them a bit more, they may even get better at pleasuring you if you give them more chances. Look at Asuma and me, at first he was a bit disappointing, but when we started sleeping together more often, he started finding all of my weak spots and even makes me cum once in a while." Kurenai replied. She was almost the direct opposite of Anko. Kurenai always acted in a very calm manner. She wasn't as experienced as her. She only had a handful of relationships, and none of them were too great. Kurenai also had a massive pair of F cup breasts which were almost the biggest pair in all of Konoha. The only woman that definitely had her beat was the current Hokage Tsunade Senju.

"Tell me then, how big is Asuma?" Anko asked.

"T-that doesn't matter, but if you must know he's average for a guy," Kurenai said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I don't think you know what average means. I've seen his dick myself once or twice, and he was 4 inches at best. Your pussy is just really sensitive. I was able to make you cum with just one finger last time we had some fun." Anko said smugly.

"Yeah, well, what was the biggest dick you've ever fucked, huh?" Kurenai asked with a huge blush on her face.

"The biggest guy I've had was almost 8 inches long and pretty thick. The guy was so cocky, he thought that just cause he had a big dick that he could satisfy me. He barely lasted 2 minutes and then dared to ask if we could do it again another time. Unfortunately, there aren't many guys with really huge cocks in Konoha, so I let him fuck me a few more times after that." Anko replied.

"As fascinating as this conversation is, can you two please hurry up and get changed? I really just want to get in the water and relax now." Hana piped up. She like Kurenai was also much less promiscuous than Anko. Usually, a very calm person Hana never had a stable boyfriend only sleeping with a handful of guys recommended to her by Anko. She had a much more modest C cup breasts and a very slim and defined figure.

"You're just jealous of how much we get to have sex. I wouldn't be surprised if you never had an orgasm from sex before," Anko laughed.

"S-shut up, that doesn't matter," she said with a slight blush. "The guys you set me up with Anko are the ones that you slept with before, so they all think I'm going to be as easy to fuck as you are. I slept with a few of them that seemed a bit nicer, but they all turn out to be assholes later on. All of them were pretty disappointing too," She finished and started walking towards the hot springs.

"She can be such a bitch at times," Anko growled and started following Hana into the hot springs.

"Wait, how do you know how big Asuma is?" Shouted Kurenai.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" they heard Hana scream. Anko was thankful for the distraction, and they both run outside to check what happened. They found Hana crouching over a body laying on the floor. They walked up and took a look at him. He was blonde and lying face down with a towel around his hips, he looked to be unconscious. He seemed pretty familiar to all of them.

"Who is it?" asked Kurenai.

"I don't know. Let's flip him over and check." Said Anko as she reached for his shoulder. After she flipped him, they all recognized him immediately. It was Naruto, the resident Jinchūriki and troublemaker.

"Oh, what do you think he's doing here?" asked Hana.

"I don't know, but he definitely shouldn't be here," Kurenai replied. She knew her student had a crush on the blonde boy, and she disapproved of the choice at the moment.

"He's grown up quite a bit from when he was in the Chuunin exams," Said Anko licking her lips. "I want to check something," she continued reaching for his towel.

"What are you doing?" asked Kurenai.

"I just want to check what he's packing" she replied as if there was nothing wrong with that. "Aren't you curious as to why your student has a crush on this guy? Especially with her eyes that can see through walls."

"She wouldn't do that," Kurenai said, defending her student. "And it doesn't matter it is still a massive invasion of his privacy" She continued, but Anko stopped her when she just pulled the towel away. They stood there for a while in stunned silence.

"Oh. My. God!" Shouted Anko. What was in front of them was probably the biggest cock ever. It stood around 10 inches from the boy's groin resting on a pair of testicles each one almost as big as a fist. What was even more shocking was that it wasn't even hard, the cock just lay there limp. "It's so amazing." she continued. "I can't believe he was hiding a cock this huge. If I knew about it during the Chuunin exams I would've taken him under my wing and taught him a few things " she said as she grabbed it and held it up to get a better look at it.

"Y-you should put it away and wake him up," said Kurenai as she woke up from her stupor. Hana was still just crouching next to him with a massive blush on her face. She was starting to drool slightly.

"It's fine he's still unconscious. And look at how huge he is. My hand barely fits around his entire thickness. He isn't even hard. I need to see just how big he can get" Anko couldn't stop herself. She started moving her hand up and down his monster dick.

"Come on, Hana, let's get in the water and leave this pervert alone," said Kurenai as she grabbed onto Hana's arm.

"Hmm, what did you say?" replied Hana as if she was just waking up from some sort of trance. She was transfixed on Anko's hands stroking Naruto's dick. She just couldn't look away from it, it was so huge. Hana didn't mention it to the others but all the guys Anko set her up with were huge disappointments. Hana was horny too, and she could use this huge cock to fix that.

And even though Kurenai said that they shouldn't be doing this, her eyes were also glued to Anko's actions.

"Mhmm" they were startled by a noise coming from Naruto. It looked like he was waking up. Anko continued stroking him he was almost completely hard now.

"Look at this beast now," said Anko. He was now fully hard his cock standing straight up. It grew another 6 inches. She also needed to hold it with two hands since it got so much thicker as well, especially in the middle. The head itself was also huge. All three of them were wondering if it could even fit inside of them without tearing them in half.

"W-what's going on" it seemed that Naruto finally woke up. "Anko? Kurenai? Hana? W-what are you doing?"

"Hey stud," Anko replied, "We found you here unconscious when we noticed your huge cock. I hope you don't mind if I have a quick taste, do you?" she didn't wait for a response. She pulled his cock in her direction until the head of it was pointing at her mouth.

"A-Anko, you aren't seriously just going to do that are you? Especially in such a public space," asked Kurenai. She was concerned for her friend taking such a huge cock. Hana, on the other hand, kept staring at Naruto's cock. She couldn't tear her eyes away from it. It was just so magnificent.

As Anko started moving towards the head slowly, she started opening her mouth wider and wider. When she finally reached it, she gave it a few licks and started swallowing it. She didn't reach far; she barely got the head in plus an inch or two, and she had to pull away from it gasping for air.

"Oh god, this is amazing," said Naruto. Even though he traveled a lot with Jiraiya who stopped at every brothel during their travels, he was still a virgin. He always preferred to train while the old pervert was off gallivanting with prostitutes, so he never experienced anything like this.

"Wow kid," Anko said as she regained her breath "Your dick is so massive. Where have you been all my life" she licked the head a few times, "your cock is so delicious too? How is it so perfect?" She put the head back in her mouth and managed to take a few more inches in and started bobbing her head.

It was extremely sloppy, with constant gagging noises coming from Anko. It only served to turn the others in the hot springs on even more. Hana subconsciously moved her hand over to her pussy that already became wet and started masturbating, making a wet squelching noise permeate the hot springs. Kurenai, too started masturbating by rubbing her huge tits through the towel she was wearing.

"I'm getting close" Naruto exclaimed, tensing up slightly. Anko pulled the dick out of her mouth, of which she managed to take around half into her mouth and throat and gasped.

"You're not cumming until I say you can cum," Anko said. She stuck out her tongue and licked his cock all the way from the base to the tip, "And I won't be satisfied until this whole cock is down my throat." She turned around to her two friends "are you two joining in on the fun?"

"W-what, don't be ridiculous. I can't, I have a boyfriend. I can't betray him like that." Kurenai tried to hide her excitement. She was very tempted, but she couldn't betray Asuma this way. She needed to stay away, that should prevent her from joining.

Meanwhile, Hana was still masturbating. Her face showed a look of pure pleasure and need that overcame her. After so many years of disappointing sex, it all started to flood through now. She was pretty close to Naruto and could smell his musk, it was driving her insane.

"Come on stud, sit on the edge of the hot spring and I'll take care of you," said Anko as she moved into the water.

As Naruto got up and moved towards the edge, he noticed Hana following him on all fours. As he sat down in front of Anko with his legs spread, Hana slipped into the water right next to her.

"Are you gonna help me out with getting him to cum?" asked Anko with a smug smile.

"Yes," replied Hana, still unable to take her eyes from his huge cock.

"Great, now listen up stud. I really want this monster balls deep in my throat, but I'm going to need a bit of help from you since it's so massive" Anko said as she resumed stroking and licking his dick.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked visibly excited.

"I just need you to put your hands on my head and keep moving my head up and down. No matter how much I gag on your dick, I want you to keep pushing my head down deeper and deeper until you're all the way in my throat and then release all of your cum right into my stomach. Can you do that for me?" She asked with a huge grin on her face.

He got a slightly worried look on his face "Are you sure I won't hurt you doing this? It seems a bit dangerous since you could barely take half of it down yourself?" he asked. He knew that he was playing on her pride by saying that, but it would make her much more determined to prove him wrong.

He wasn't wrong, Anko got an angry look on her face "If that's how you want to do this I'll make sure I suck your balls completely dry understood! You will be barely able to walk straight after this." She then turned to Hana "Come on help me prepare his cock, we need to cover it with our spit to make this a bit easier. With the two of us, he will barely last a few minutes!"

Hana looked to her friend, "Sure, whatever you say," she said in her usual calm tone, which was betrayed by the look on her face. She was breathing heavily, her tongue sticking out of her mouth drooling slightly.

She moved towards the dick from the left, whereas Anko took the right. They both started by giving his heavy balls a kiss and licking down the entire length from the base to the tip. When they got to the tip, they both got a taste of his precum which was leaking from the tip. They moaned at the feeling of it and started licking their sides with great enthusiasm. Every so often licking the tip again to get some more precum.

After a while, they both went for a lick of his tip at the same time and stopped for a brief second. They looked into each other's eyes and started making out. It didn't last long, but they kept their lips in contact and slid down his length while licking it. After doing this a few times, Anko decided that his dick was covered enough and started taking his tip into her mouth.  
She started bobbing her head up and down, going slightly deeper every time, his moans getting increasingly louder as she got deeper.

Meanwhile, Hana looked on as Anko pushed her away and took the dick for herself. When she noticed a small gap, she squeezed in and started licking at the parts that Anko hasn't gotten to but stayed closer to the base. He must've taken care with his grooming as there was no hair around his groin at all. His balls were perfectly smooth, she noticed as she started paying more attention to them. They were massive, she couldn't even fit one in her mouth and not for lack of trying.

As Anko got to the halfway point, she noticed that it was getting harder and harder to go deeper. She reached out and grabbed his hand slightly startling him and put it on the back of her head. He got the message and started pushing her down his length. She almost immediately started gagging, but as she told him, he ignored it and kept pushing it in.

Hana was now just focusing on the balls. She moved her hands up to them just bouncing them up and down as she licked them. They were so full and heavy with his cum, it was unbelievable. She was startled as he put his other hand on top of her head and pulled her in closer. Her face was now completely against his balls. Her nose right at the junction where they and his dick met. She took a deep sniff and almost passed out. She was so turned on at the moment. One of her hands subconsciously slid down to her pussy and started rubbing it.

Anko seemed to not be doing so well. Tears were continually leaking from her eyes, and she had drooled all over her chin. Her face was getting redder and redder. She was almost three quarters down now, and it was getting so hard to breathe. Naruto was following her instructions closely and wasn't letting up at all.

She loved it.

Both her hands reached down. Her right grabbing her nipple and squeezing it and her left reaching for her pussy and inserting three fingers inside. At this rate, it looked like she may cum before Naruto does which would embarrass her even more. She needed to use her unique trick. As she neared his base, she started extending her tongue out of her mouth and began caressing his balls with it. It was extremely long due to all the enhancements she got from being Orochimaru's student. If she wasn't so out of it, she might have pondered exactly what combat benefit this had, but it wasn't important right now.

Hana had to move away now there wasn't enough space for her at the moment. She looked at Naruto. His face was flushed, and he was breathing heavily. She could tell he was holding back a lot for Anko's sake. Anko really wanted to do this, and he was going to make sure she would succeed. Seeing as she had nothing better to do, she crouched a bit lower and lifted one of Anko's breasts to her mouth. She started licking and lightly biting the nipple and heard Anko moan.

Anko finally reached the base. Her lips and throat stretched to the maximum. Her tongue was still sticking out, and she kept it wrapped around a testicle changing over to the other one every few seconds.

Naruto then grabbed her head with his other hand too, "I'm cumming" he managed to groan out and then let loose. She felt his balls contract, they rose and pressed up right against her chin. She felt his cock tremble slightly as the cum traveled down its length. He completely let loose. It felt like the cum sprayed directly into her stomach. It seemed she wouldn't need to get dinner. Then when the first shot finished the second started almost immediately and released the same amount of cum. After five shots, she felt her stomach was full, but it just kept coming. After two more shots, she noticed cum was leaking in between her lips onto his balls. She wasn't the only one that saw it since Hana almost lunged forwards and started licking all the leaking cum off of his cum tanks.

Three more shots and he was done. He groaned and lied down on the ground behind him. He didn't let go of Anko's head, so she was pulled up a bit. "Holy shit. That was amazing." he groaned out. Anko had to agree. Although she had a bit of a problem at the moment some of the cum couldn't fit in between her lips so it ejected out of her nose, so she couldn't breathe at all. She slowly lifted her arms and gently tapped his hands. He dragged her up the length of his cock, and her mouth made a pop sound as the head came out. She immediately started gasping for air. She didn't expect Hana to lunge at her and start licking his cum off of her face.

Kurenai looked on in shock. She witnessed the entire ordeal from her spot. She was submerged up to her neck, which helped her hide the fact that she was masturbating the whole time. The brunette had never seen anything so hot in her life. As the show was going on, she slowly inched closer to the trio. She was now just a few steps away. Kurenai tried justifying to herself that she wasn't cheating on Asuma by looking on and wishing that she was also taking part.

Anko finally regained her breath, "So stud, how did you like my deepthroat skills? I've never had anything this big before, so I think I did pretty well."

"It was perfect. Are you ready for round two?" the blond shinobi exclaimed.

This took all three women by surprise. They were used to guys that were done after just one shot, Maybe two if they had a lot of experience but as far as they knew Naruto was still a virgin. How did he have the stamina for two rounds?

"I'm going to have to sit this one out and rest for a minute, but have fun with the other two though," Anko said as she moved away towards Kurenai. As she got to her, she grabbed the mostly submerged woman and pushed her towards Naruto. Kurenai didn't expect that, so she fell face-first into his now slimy with a mixture of his cum and Anko's spit dick. She breathed in the musk and felt lightheaded.

She immediately pushed herself away from him and started stuttering. "N-no I c-can't do that, I can't betray Asuma like this." it sounded like she didn't mean it. They could all tell.

Anko then came up with a great idea. "Why don't you give him a titfuck then. It isn't really cheating he'll just be rubbing himself on you. There isn't any penetration involved. It should be fine right?"

"W-what, no, I don't want him cumming all over me!" Shouted Kurenai.

"It's fine Hana will suck him off as he's fucking your tits so it shouldn't get on you. Right, Hana?" asked Anko.

"Hm? Yeah, sure." was her calm reply. Anko approached her and whispered something into her ear. They then both smiled at each other and kissed.

"Come on, Kurenai, I won't be able to take care of him by myself." encouraged Hana.

"You're the only one with tits big enough for his dick it has to be you," said Anko. She was now sitting next to Naruto, hugging his arm between her breasts. It looked like they wouldn't accept no as an answer.

"Fine. I'll do it. But I'm only doing it because you asked me to, not because I want to." said the red-eyed kunoichi with a blush on her face.

"Sure, whatever you say, Miss tsundere. Just come here and get started," laughed Anko. She was rubbing Naruto's dick to make sure it wouldn't go limp.

Seeing as she was close enough now Hana approached her from behind and grabbed her breasts. She then started massaging them and lifting them higher until they almost hit Kurenai in the face. "How did you get them so big?" she asked.

"I-I, don't know. They were always big since I was a teenager," she replied.

"Lucky..." Mumbled Hana as she moved them closer to Naruto.

They were finally within reach. Hana still had a hold of Kurenai's breasts, so she lifted them and spread them, inviting Naruto to place his cock between them.

Anko finally let go of his dick, and he slapped it down on Kurenai's tits. She gasped at the slight stinging sensation. It was a solid piece of meat with some weight behind it. Just it resting there made a small valley on her breast. Hana pulled her breasts apart even more and then engulfed Naruto's dick in between them.

They both gasped, Naruto at the softness and pressure of Kurenai's breasts and Kurenai at how hot his cock was.

When he was finally snugly in between her breasts, she began to move them up and down his dick. It was pretty difficult. Even with her tits this big they barely covered half of his cock. Luckily she didn't have to do that for long seeing as Hana chose that moment to start sucking on his dick.

Anko still sat next to him, nibbling on his ear lightly. After a while, they realized that this position was a bit awkward, so they changed it slightly. Naruto was now standing holding Kurenai's breasts up around his dick and thrusting in between them. The disadvantage for Kurenai was that the head of his dick was now bumping against her chin, which was a bit unpleasant. It also meant that Hana could no longer suck on it, so they changed the position again. Kurenai was now lying on her back, squeezing her breasts together tightly as Naruto kneeled over her and thrust his dick in and out of her cleavage. Hana kneeled over her on all fours sucking on the length sticking out of her breasts. This had the unfortunate side effect of her spit landing on Kurenai's face, but she couldn't complain since Anko was in between her legs eating her pussy out.

This was going on for some time now, and she could tell Naruto was getting close. She could feel his thrusts getting more desperate and his cock throbbing.

She then felt Anko nibble on her clit. And she came immediately. Her hips lifted off the ground, and she threw her head back with a silent scream. When her orgasm finished, she was still panting and could barely focus her eyes. She did notice that Hana stopped sucking on Naruto's dick and was just stroking it with her hands. She was then grabbed by her hair and pulled up slightly. The next thing she knew, she had Naruto's huge cockhead deep in her mouth when she felt him thrust as hard as he could and grunt.

She felt his monster cock tremble as he started releasing into her mouth. The first shot was so powerful. It almost filled her mouth to the brim. She needed to begin swallowing or it could drown her. Midway through swallowing the first mouthful, he fired another shot. This one filled her mouth completely, and she didn't manage to drink enough for the third one not to overflow. Her head was then pulled away from his dick, and she felt the next shot hit her chin. All the other shots were aimed at her face to maximize the coverage of his cum.

When it finally stopped, she couldn't do anything. Her eyes were stuck closed since his cum was covering her eyelids, and she couldn't say anything unless she wanted even more cum in her mouth.

She then felt two tongues running over her face, cleaning off the cum. Naruto was also still in the same place, trying to catch his breath. His dick still in between her tits.

It was still hard.

He was very slowly thrusting in between them as if he didn't want to lose the sensation even with no pressure from her tits.

She still had a mouthful of his cum. Kurenai could've just spat it out, but she just kept it in her mouth. She didn't expect it to taste like that. It was a bit salty, but it wasn't unpleasant. She moved her tongue around her mouth, coating it in his cum. When she finally swallowed it was so thick it took her 5 swallows to get it all down.

She could definitely get used to this flavor. Kurenai then noticed that the other two stopped licking her, so she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Anko and Hana making out. Their faces were covered in cum. She then looked slightly down, and she saw Naruto's apologetic face.

"Sorry, Kurenai, I didn't realize what they were planning. When I started cumming, Hana stopped sucking, and Anko took hold of my dick and aimed it at your face. Sorry about that." The apology sounded pretty sincere, so she didn't hold it against him.

"I-It's fine Naruto. I don't mind too much." she managed to squeak out. "I wouldn't want to cheat on Asuma anyway."

Anko and Hana were now done cleaning each other's faces. "So stud," started Anko "what would you like to do now? Huh? You've already given us a taste of your cum. Can you help us out with a certain itch we all suffer from?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" He asked, visibly very excited.

"I think Hana is really desperate at this point, don't you think?" Said Anko pointing towards Hana.

She was right, of course, Hana was on all fours tongue fully out and panting deeply. She was transfixed on his huge cock as it bounced slightly with his every heartbeat.

Anko got close to her and rotated her so that her ass pointed in Naruto's direction.

It was perfect. From seeing how Anko squeezed her cheeks, he could see it was very firm but still malleable.

"Come on, stud, look at her leaking pussy and help this needy bitch out." She said while spreading Hana's pussy open. "Don't you just want to sink your huge dick in this tight little pussy?" He couldn't deny it, his dick twitched hard.

As he slowly made his way over to the two of them, Anko kept waving Hana's ass back and forth to try to excite him even more.

When he finally reached them, he fell to his knees. He grabbed Hana by the hips and lined up his dick with her twitching pussy.

As he started to push himself in she began making the most adorable whining noises. It was pretty a tight fit, but after a few minutes of slow pushing as to not hurt her, a loud gasp left her mouth as the strength in her arms almost left her.

Anko shuffled over to Hana's front and lifted her head, so they were looking into each other's eyes. After a few seconds, their lips met. As Naruto started pushing further in Hana moaned into Anko's mouth. His head finally slipped inside. She couldn't believe just how big his dick was. She was crazy for thinking something so big would fit in her pussy.

As Naruto was finally able to push four inches into Hana, he realized that trying to shove himself in her pussy wasn't gonna work too well. He started slowly pulling out until just the head was inside when he heard Hana groan again. He then started pushing back in and was able to add maybe another quarter inch inside her pussy. Naruto started thrusting slowly, making steady if slow progress.

"How does this monster feel in your pussy," Anko asked.

"It hurts so much!" screamed Hana. "It feels like he's about to pull my pussy inside-out every time he pulls his dick out!"

"That good, huh?" replied Anko with a shit-eating grin on her face. "I can't wait for my turn. Can you please hurry and finish this slut off Naruto?"

"Sure, I'll make sure she can't walk after this," he said as he picked up the speed and force behind every thrust.

After he managed to get three quarters in her, he felt the tip of his dick bump against something. Hana gasped loudly, and he tried thrusting again.

"P-please stop" Hana was able to whimper out. "You're pounding against the entrance of my wo-!"

Anko cut her off by pulling her mouth to her pussy. Hana after such a pounding couldn't stop her, so she started lapping at Anko's pussy since it was now within reach.

"It's OK stud. Just keep thrusting, and she'll love it even more." groaned Anko.

Naruto shrugged and decided to get some more leverage. He gripped onto Hana's shoulders and pressed her against Anko's crotch. When he tried thrusting again, he noticed that he couldn't punch his way through the barrier. Hana was also making the cutest whimpers into Anko's lap.

"You need to shove it in harder, or it won't go in. Put some muscle into it." He did just as Anko instructed.

Naruto pulled out his dick until only a half was left inside. He then grabbed Hana's hips and thrust his massive dick inside her.

Hana screamed into Anko's pussy. Naruto definitely pierced through the entrance of her womb with that last thrust.

Hana was also obviously cumming her brains out. She finally stopped screaming into Anko's pussy, but he could feel not just her pussy trembling, but also her entire body was going through powerful convulsions.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You pounded your way into Hana's womb. I think you may have broken her as well." Said Anko.

She may have been right. After all the convulsions stopped, Hana went completely limp. She was still conscious, but she was very unresponsive. Naruto grabbed her around her torso with his muscular arms and hugged her to his chest when he heard Anko and Kurenai gasp.

They both realized that his cock was a beast, but they were still shocked by what they saw.

Going up Hana's stomach was a long bulge exactly outlining where Naruto's dick was inside her. They were shocked. Who would've thought that something as insane as this was even possible?

As Naruto resumed his thrusting, they kept their eyes peeled on the bulge.

Every thrust made it shrink and grow with them.

After a few more minutes of this relentless pounding Naruto sped up. It was pretty obvious as to why. He was getting closer and closer to cumming, and he would settle for nothing except hosing down Hana's womb with a deluge of cum.

Kurenai couldn't tear her eyes away. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her fingers were furiously working at her pussy. She has never been so aroused in her life. Even sex with Asuma never got her anywhere near this excited. She briefly looked at Hana's face.

Hana was utterly out of it. Pressed firmly against Naruto's torso she couldn't move much. Her head tilted back and her mouth wide open as if she was screaming, but there was no sound coming out of her other than very heavy panting, and the occasional gasp as Naruto's dick hit the back of her pussy particularly hard. She was in a state of orgasm non-stop at this point.

Naruto picked up the pace again. After 30 minutes of constant fucking, he was so close now. "I'm cumming!" With a final grunt, he sunk balls deep into Hana's pussy and finally let loose inside her.

Hana screamed. She felt the cum hit the back of her pussy. The first two shots filled her womb completely. What happened next shocked the other two girls, though.

As Naruto kept cumming, they noticed Hana's stomach slightly expanding. With every shot, he released into her he grunted and tried to push in even deeper.

Almost a minute later he finally finished cumming. He sighed and lay Hana back on the ground. As she rolled over, they could clearly see just what Naruto did to her. Her belly was so swollen she looked to be about 4 months pregnant. All she could do is desperately try and breathe after the punishment Naruto delivered on her pussy.

Anko quickly crawled over to her friend. "Oh, God! You completely broke her pussy! Look!" They did look. Hana's previously small tight pussy was now gaping open. His cum leaking in a thick waterfall of cum and pooling around her ass.

At the sight of her friend's condition, Kurenai finally came. Her entire body seized up and her pussy shot out pussy juices over a meter away from her. When she finished, she fell back on her ass, panting heavily.

Anko started licking up as much cum as she could from her friend's leaking pussy. She loved the taste, and it was even better scooped out of  
Hana's pussy. She took a quick look at Naruto out of the corner of her eye and was shocked when she saw it still as hard as it's been since the beginning.

"Does this monstrosity ever go soft?" asked Anko pulling away from Hana's pussy. Her face was covered in a thick layer of cum, so she used her fingers to scoop it up and put it in her mouth.

"I don't know. I've never done this before,". Said Naruto.

Anko and Kurenai were stunned. How could a virgin be this good?

"Damn. If I knew you were a virgin, I wouldn't have let Hana go first," said Anko with a pout.

She then had a great idea. She quickly crawled over to Kurenai, who was still trying to recover from her orgasm. She kneeled right next to her and started whispering into her ear.

"Would you like to fuck him too?" she asked her friend.

"N-no," said Kurenai "I-I can't betray A-Asuma like that," she managed to stutter out.

"What if I told you there was a way for you to fuck him without it being cheating," said Anko. "You just need to answer one simple question" she had a massive grin on her face now.

"W-what, is it."

"Have you let Asuma fuck your ass before?" whispered Anko while reaching over and prodding Kurenai's asshole with her finger.

"N-no, never. What does that have to do with anything?" She groaned out as Anko started her ministrations.

"It's simple," started Anko. "If Naruto is the first one to fuck your asshole, that means it's not cheating. Since Asuma doesn't want it, you won't be betraying him by letting someone else fuck you,"

At this point, Kurenai was looking for any excuse to fuck Naruto's big dick.

"Y-yes. That makes sense. If Asuma doesn't want my ass, someone else can have it,"

"Great! Let's call him over," said Anko. This was too easy. "Hey, stud!" she called out. Naruto turned his head towards her. Anko kneeled over Kurenai's head and then grabbed her by the ankles and lifted her legs high. "Kurenai is ready for you to fuck her,"

Naruto quickly walked over and kneeled in between Kurenai's legs. He slapped his massive pillar of flesh down on Kurenai's stomach, and he started grinding against her clit.

Kurenai groaned in pleasure "P-please fuck my ass," she mumbled.

"Come on, tell him like you mean it!" Said Anko as she reached over and spanked Kurenai's ass.

"Please fuck my ass with that huge dick!" shouted Kurenai "I want your monster cock in my ass! Destroy my asshole! Leave it gaping and pump me full of your thick jizz."

Even Anko was shocked by Kurenai's screams. It didn't last long though as she grinned and tucked Kurenai's legs under her arms. She then grabbed Naruto's dick in both of her hands.

"Hear that stud," she said, "If she wants you to fuck her ass so bad." Anko pulled the tip of his dick to press against Kurenai's asshole. "Fuck her as hard as you can," Anko let go of his dick and spread Kurenai's asshole wide open for him.

As Naruto started pushing in, Anko sat on Kurenai's face to make sure she didn't scream anymore. Since Kurenai was an anal virgin, this was a pretty slow process, but after a minute of pushing, his cockhead finally slipped inside of her ass.

Kurenai's scream, while muffled, was heard by all of the other occupants of the hot spring. Naruto briefly stopped to let her get used to the sensation of having her asshole stretched out. Anko snapped him out of it when she grabbed his dick and tried pulling it in deeper into Kurenai's ass.

"Come on, stud. Just fuck her as hard as you can," said Anko as she started stroking his dick, "Don't worry about her screaming, she really enjoys this kind of rough fucking,"

Naruto wasn't sure if he should believe her, but his horniness won out in the end. He pulled out and thrust his dick back in plus a bit more.

While it took a whole minute just to push the tip inside Kurenai's tight ass, it only took another minute to get halfway inside. The pace was ruthless, and it left Kurenai gasping for breath. It also didn't help that Anko had her pussy cover Kurenai's mouth with her nose being buried in between Anko's asscheeks.

It took 5 more minutes for Naruto's balls to press against Kurenai's asscheeks. Naruto felt her asshole tremble as she had her orgasm. He could also hear her muffled moans coming from under Anko's ass.

He held there for a few moments trying to catch his breath. He didn't expect Kurenai's asshole to be so tight. As he tried pulling out of her, it felt like his dick was stuck inside.

"Can you hold her legs in place?" Anko asked suddenly. He complied, wondering what she was planning this time. After she let go, she slightly changed her position. Her pussy was still covering Kurenai's face, but her mouth could now start licking at the bits of his dick outside of Kurenai's ass.

First, though she had something else in mind. She extended her tongue out of her mouth again and slid it into Kurenai's pussy.

Naruto could feel Anko's tongue through the thin membranes between them. It almost felt like she was licking his dick directly. He again, felt Kurenai's ass tighten and tremble around his dick.

After making Kurenai cum 4 more times, Anko pulled her tongue out of her pussy. "Delicious as always," she said as she wiped her mouth from Kurenai's juices. "Why did you stop?" she asked Naruto "I was hoping we could work together to break this bitch,"

Naruto didn't know what to say. He was too busy enjoying Anko's tongue to think about thrusting into Kurenai.

She then got off of Kurenai, finally letting her breathe properly. "Oh well, I guess it's up to you then," She got up and walked over to Hana. "Don't worry. I'll make sure Hana is ready for round 2 by the time you're done there,"

With Anko gone, he was finally able to focus on Kurenai. When he looked down at her, it was clear she was quite a bit out of it now. Her mouth wide open, trying to catch her breath and unfocused and glazed over eyes.

But as Anko said. It was time to break her.

Naruto pinned Kurenai's legs to either side of her head, so her ass was sticking up in the air. Once in position, he decided to let himself drop. When he bottomed out again, Kurenai finally reacted by releasing a loud wail. Her ass trembled again, but he wasn't going to stop this time.

As soon as his balls impacted her ass again, Naruto pulled out two-thirds of his length and immediately pushed himself all the way in.

It continued like that for the next 15 minutes, with Kurenai in a constant state of orgasm from Naruto's relentless thrusting. She stopped screaming with every orgasm, now only releasing a gasp as her entire body shook with pleasure. Her eyes were rolled back into her head, and her tongue was hanging out of her wide open mouth.

All good things must come to an end though since Naruto was now getting very close. And after one final thrust, he let loose with one of his massive loads.

After he finished cumming again, he pulled out of Kurenai's ass. With how hard it gripped him, he was surprised at how wide open her asshole stayed. Once he let go of her legs, she was finally able to lie down flat again and just like with Hana a pool of his cum was forming around her ass.

He was still hard, though. Since Kurenai was now unable to help him out now, he turned to Anko and Hana. Hana was still lying motionless with Anko still lapping at her pussy, so the answer was obvious.

Naruto quickly walked over to them and hell to his knees behind Anko who didn't seem to notice him. As he grabbed her ass and aligned his dick with her pussy, she finally saw him.

"H-hey there stud," she didn't look as confident as she was before. She was a bit scared now after seeing what happened to her friends after this monster was finished with them. "Mind if I quickly get myself rea-" He didn't let her finish.

As soon as he was adequately aligned, he pulled her towards himself while thrusting. He was able to bottom out in her with just one thrust.

Anko would've screamed had that thrust not knocked all the air out of her. She was so sure of how she could take him before, but now after trying and failing to wake Hana up, she seemed to realize just what they got themselves into. Naruto was a natural born bitch breaker and all that she was at the moment was a bitch that begged to be completely destroyed.

This was all out of her mind though after the first thrust. Naruto was now stretching her out so much that she couldn't think about anything else. He was already hitting the back of her womb and with how long Hana and Kurenai occupied him for she was his next plaything for the foreseeable future.

As Naruto continued fucking her, her first orgasm hit her like a speeding train. She couldn't breathe for a few moments, and her vision went completely white. Naruto was unaffected and kept fucking her.

After she came back to reality, it wasn't too long until another orgasm hit her.

And then another.

And another.

She quickly lost count, and they all turned into a single blur of pleasure.

He then got up, with Anko still impaled on his dick he walked over to one of the walls and pushed her against it. The new change in position allowed him to pull his dick out even further, giving him longer and more forceful thrusts. Anko barely realized what was happening.

After 20 more minutes of this relentless pussy pounding, he pushed all the way in with a particularly vicious thrust and stayed in place. She wasn't sure why he stopped until she felt something akin to his dick expanding and becoming even thicker.

And then her world exploded into pure pleasure. She felt his cum splashing against the back of her womb instantly filling it. She was sure that she was going to get pregnant from this creampie. Then came the second shot. Her womb was already full from the first, so it was now spilling over to the rest of her pussy. And then came the third shot. Her pussy was so full now, how did he expect her to hold any more cum inside of her. With the next shot, her stomach started bloating up slightly.

This was insane. She was insane for starting all of this.

His orgasm finally finished filling her.

As he pulled out, she felt as if a part of her soul was being torn out as well. The head of his dick came out with an audible pop, and the cum started flowing out of her needy, abused pussy like a waterfall.

Her legs were weak now. Naruto was no longer holding her up, but with her pressed against the wall, he didn't have to. How could she lose control of this situation so much?

At least it was over now.

Then Hana and Kurenai popped up either side of her.

"Weren't you the one wanting his dick the most Anko?" Asked Hana with a wide grin on her face. Her stomach was now flat again, but there was a trail of cum running from the puddle she left behind to her current spot.

"Yeah, weren't you the one that really wanted to be fucked by his huge monster cock?" asked Kurenai, who seemed to still be a bit out of it based on her slurred speech and a slight fucked stupid look still on her face.

Anko couldn't reply to them at all. She didn't need to, though, they were both right. She was so eager to get fucked by a massive dick, and she finally got it. She was so confident, and she was now completely broken by this monster cock.

But it looked like the punishment for her hubris wasn't over yet.

Both Hana and Kurenai grabbed and spread her asscheeks, exposing her twitching asshole.

"Come on, Naruto. This slut really wanted you to fuck all her holes. There is still one that you haven't touched." exclaimed Hana.

"Y-yes. Show her just how good anal sex with you feels!" Kurenai added. She wanted another go soon.

"W-what? No! Please don't! I don't think I'll be able to survive this time! Please let me rest a bit!" Anko was now desperate. Her entire body was still extremely sensitive, and Naruto's cum pouring out of her was again sending her into orgasmic spasms.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears though as Naruto lined up his dick with her clenched asshole. He then grabbed her hips and just like with her pussy, he thrust all the way in on the first push.

Anko was about to scream, but Hana quickly shut her up by giving her a deep sloppy kiss. They moaned into each other's mouths as Anko's body was shaken back and forth. Kurenai not wanting to be left out pulled them apart and gave Anko a deep kiss as well.

With all three of them lined up against the wall, Naruto took action. First, he gave Hana and Kurenai a spank each that shook their entire bodies and nearly got them to cum right there on the spot. He then cupped their pussies with his hands and started rubbing them up and down.

Both girls gasped at that, but that wasn't where he stopped. He suddenly stopped rubbing and thrust his middle and ring fingers inside. The two moaning girls.

They both screamed at that. It didn't last long as they both started cumming a few seconds after he started and collapsed onto the floor.

After they got their bearings together, they looked up.

Naruto's dick was roughly sliding in and out of their friend's asshole. Each time he bottomed out his huge balls struck her pussy, creating a wet slapping noise.

They then both looked at each other, and as if they read the other one's mind, they smiled and crawled over towards Anko.

They quickly showed their intentions when Kurenai attached her mouth to Anko's pussy, and Hana went for his balls.

Kurenai started to dig in with gusto eating up all of the leftover cum from Anko's first time with Naruto.

Hana was already used to Naruto's huge balls, and she immediately started licking them all over. She loved how big and heavy they were and how they felt when they slapped her in the face with each one of his thrusts.

This couldn't go on for much longer.

With both Naruto's and Kurenai's actions, Anko was in the middle of a neverending orgasm which caused her ass to tighten up and her body to shake uncontrollably.

Similarly, due to Anko's ass and Hana's attention to his balls, Naruto was almost ready to explode inside Anko's ass.

With the last few thrusts, Naruto decided to finally let loose. He wanted to push all the way in again but sensing his balls tensing up, Hana pushed him away from Anko which cause her to collapse on the floor.

She was then helped up by her friends and was turned to face Naruto alongside them.

Naruto was so close to cumming, and it was taken away in the last moment. He felt like he was denied the one thing his body needed. He reached down and started stroking himself while his dick pointed towards the three sluts kneeling in front of him.

It only took a few strokes to bring him to release. All three watched his balls tense up, and his dick trembles with his thick cum traveling down it. They opened their mouths and stuck out their tongues in anticipation.

After a second, their treat was finally there. He was aiming directly at Anko, which was where the first shot landed. Her face immediately covered in a thick layer of the release.

He seemed to be in control of himself as he was able to aim his second shot to hit Hana, who managed to catch a substantial amount of it into her mouth.

The third shot went to Kurenai, who had her huge tits completely covered in his cream.

His last shots didn't need to be aimed at all since all three of the sluts tried to push themselves into the line of fire of his cannon.

He stood there panting and then watched as all three tried to clean themselves. Hana was having issues swallowing the cum that landed in her mouth. Kurenai lifted her tits to her mouth, trying to lick them clean. Anko meanwhile extended her tongue again and used it to direct the cum off of her face and into her mouth.

When they were satisfied that they were clean enough, they turned to Naruto again.

To their complete shock, he was still hard. Just as hard as he has been every time that he fucked them. They looked at each other and smiled. They had the hot springs booked out for another hour. And they were going to take advantage of every second left.


End file.
